


You Deserve Candy

by BIFF1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Liam/Mason brotp, M/M, Mason says I love you like Scott McCall, jealous!Brett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIFF1/pseuds/BIFF1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brett thinks that a day at the beach with his boyfriend and the McCall pack is a great opportunity to show off for his boyfriend. It's just too bad that Mason isn't really  paying any attention to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Deserve Candy

Brett decided that he hated the beach. He hated spending time with Liam. He hated spending time with the McCall pack. He hated bonfires and stories and an entire day spent fruitlessly trying to impress his  _boyfriend_.

Brett watched through the flames of the bonfire to where Mason was standing talking once again to Liam.

He had ocean salt in his hair, his muscles ached from a long day of surfing and his heart felt cold and empty. Something it hadn’t felt since he and Mason had started dating.

Normally he loved spending time with Mason, and then again, maybe if had spent more than ten minutes at a time with him he would have enjoyed the day.

Liam and Mason had been messing around on the beach and in the water for hours.

Mason would start watching or listening to him and end up running off with Liam. If he didn’t know any better he’d think that Liam was trying to steal his boyfriend.

When Mason had invited him he had been excited, surfing was something he had over Liam, Liam wasn’t calm enough to surf for more than a couple feet at a time. He would have something over the boy that Mason had a habit of bringing up in conversation when they were alone, that he was undeniably better at. Something that would show off skin and skill and generally had a habit of getting him laid.

He and Mason had come together and the drive to the beach had been really nice, just the too of them, talking about nothing in particular, no supernatural mysteries to solve, no questions about the moon or animal instincts and amazingly not a single mention of Liam.

Mason finally moves away from Liam and makes his way around the fire to sit down next to him.

_Finally_.

Mason smiled at him brightly, but was instantly distracted by Lydia and Hayden.

It had been hours since they had even been able to be close to each other and he was seriously done with this. With a soft back of the throat growl he pushes himself up from the sand, grabs his beer and walks down the beach.

This party was just constantly reminding him that Mason wasn’t a part of his pack, that he wasn’t _really_  a part of this one and that sooner rather than later Mason would figure that out and decide that dating outside of pack was just as messy and complicated as he had told him.

That it wasn’t worth the effort.

He sat down in the sand a fair distance away from the party, their voices fading into the roar of the ocean.

Brett wanted to be worth the effort.

He drains his bottle and twists it into the sand.

Mason was worth the effort but only if he was willing to make the effort as well.

“Hey-”

Brett rolls his eyes as Liam sits down next to him, staring out at the churning ocean. Liam taps a new bottle against his arm and he takes it.

“Sorry.”

“Sorry?” He looks at Liam whose looking out into the surf.

“Yeah, Mason and I have always been like that. The two musketeers. It’s hard to remember that it’s not like that any more.” Liam is shrugging like he doesn’t think he’s saying it right.

He doesn’t think he is either.

“I didn’t notice that I pretty much stole your boyfriend until just now. He’s been talking about you all day you know.”

“Sure.”

“No man,” Liam actually looks at him now, locking eyes like he wants to really get this across, “He talks about you all the time, it’s gross. I guess I’ve just been kinda jealous. I mean he’s my best friend.”

“Yeah I know he is.”

“No. You don’t really get it. Mason has always been my best friend, no matter how crazy I was or how much the other kids didn’t like me, or even when I was at Devonford,” Liam finally breaks eye contact but keeps talking, “and I’d complain about no one really liking me, he’d always tell me how stupid they where. Mason is pretty much my soulmate and I’m jealous… I’m jealous because I’m pretty sure he thinks you’re his soulmate.” Liam shakes his head, something sad about him making the words ring true.

“Liam…”

“I’m never going to say this stuff again Brett. We are never talking about this again, just know that he really really likes you and we’re best friends sure but he loves you.”

The word stops Brett’s heart and Liam starts to freak out.

“Oh god, he hasn’t said anything- oh god.” Liam panics standing up eyes wide like somehow if he looks at the world hard enough he can take it back, “I didn’t say anything. I didn’t say anything right?”

Brett looks up at him and the kid looks like he’d eat glass to take those words back.

“Right!”

“Right.” Brett agrees in part because he’s never seen Liam so panicked and in part because he’s stunned by the words.

_He loves me._

They’ve been dating for months and sure Mason always felt like he loved him, he was sure he’d feel the same if Mason could pick up on his emotions like he could.

Liam heads back to the bonfire as quickly as he can in the sand.

Brett just stares out at the ocean processing the words. He was jealous of Liam and Mason’s relationship and Liam was jealous of his relationship with Mason, minus all the kissing probably, Mason talked a lot about Liam when they were together but he also talked about him when he was Liam.

Mason  _loved_  him. Loved him in a way that made Liam, his best friend for life, think that he had already said it.

Mason would put in the effort for him even if he was terrible at it today, he’s work for him wouldn’t he.

“Hey you.” Mason sits down next to him, no space between them knocking his shoulder against his, “I hear you’re lonely.”

“What? I’m not-”

“Oh? If that’s the case I can just go back.” Mason smiles and makes no movement to leave. There was something wonderful about Mason’s smell and he wondered if it was love. Was that a thing he could smell? He could smell fear and anxiety, if he could smell love he’s sure it smells exactly like this.

Mason takes his hand and threads his fingers through it. His heartbeat steady and strong in his ears, he loves that sound, he loves the sound of Mason’s heartbeat, the sound of his breath, the sound of him just being alive next to him did something wonderfully calming to him.

Mason loved him.

“Lydia says you’ve been in a weird mood today. It’s because I’ve been hanging out with Liam right?”

“Maybe.”

Mason smiles to himself, something small and incredibly sweet that he wants all to himself. That he wants to just keep hidden away from everyone else.

“I love you, but you have got to be more confident in our relationship. I mean you think I get worried about all those hot guys, and girls,” he wrinkles his nose at that and he’d laugh if he wasn’t too busy putting the exact tone of Mason’s voice to memory when he said  _I love you_ , “That hang all over you like you’re made out of catnip? No. Because I know that you-” Mason looks up away from their hands, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I love you too.”

Mason’s eyes widen and his entire body is a mess, hormones running rampant, pheromones and his heart is beating so fast that Brett is actually a little worried he might have a heart attack.

“You do?”

“Yeah.” He leans into him capturing his mouth sweetly. It doesn’t stay sweet for very long, they are far enough away from everyone else and Mason seems to have forgotten that at least half of them have super hearing because he really gets into it.

Mason pulls away from him, breaking his chance to mark  _From here to Eternity_  off his bucket list.

“Too?” Mason whispers, “ Did I really just say it?”

“Yeah.”

Mason sits up, distraught and Brett gets worried, he’s not going to take it back is he?

“I can’t believe I just said it like that, I had it all planned out, there was going to be music and those candies you like and-”

“Mason?” He interrupts, Mason looks back at him, he still feels all messy emotionally, “I don’t care about music or candy I just care about you.”

“No.” Mason pushes up from the sand, “You deserve candy.” He starts walking away.

“Mason!” Brett yells after him pushing himself up, “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to get the candy from my bag. Stay there!” He yells back and Brett sits back down in the sand, listening to the party in the background and Liam and Hayden making fun of Mason for public displays. He just calls them out for being jealous of his super hot boyfriend that  _loves him_  and Brett can’t help but think that maybe he doesn’t hate today after all.

He can’t think of a better day.


End file.
